Reason
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Mengapa ia melakukan perang untuk membebaskan diri dari Englad? Alasan apakah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk berpisah dari England yang begitu penting baginya? UsxUK


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers / Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** Boy's Love, USUK, Typo...

**Reason**

_"Aku ini sangat sibuk, tapi kurelakan waktu-ku untuk bertemu denganmu." _

_Terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang seorang anak kecil yang memakai terusan baju berwarna biru terang berada di tengah padang rumput bersama boneka kelinci putihnya. Anak kecil itu menoleh dan melihat sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan luaran coklat mendekati dirinya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Pemuda itu berhenti beberapa langkah dari anak kecil itu untuk memberikan jarak kepadanya yang bertubuh kecil agar bisa memandang matanya saat dia berkata lagi kepada anak kecil itu, "Kau seharusnya ber-terimakasih."_

_"Ah, kau sudah datang? Aku senang," balas anak kecil itu._

_Seketika wajah senyum pria itu berubah kaget, " Hah? Kau tidak ingin lari?"_

_"Iya, tidak apa-apa," jawabnya masih dengan senyum senang di bibirnya. "Aku sudah belajar banyak tentang diriku sendiri dalam beberapa hari ini."_

_"Oh, begitu?" kata pemuda berambut pirang itu. Senyum menghiasi bibir pemuda itu. Bisa dirasakan anak kecil itu kalau pemuda tinggi di hadapannya itu senang melihat dirinya dan itu membuatnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan pria itu. Ia tersenyum kepada pemuda itu untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia juga merasakan hal sama yang dirasakan pemuda itu pada dirinya. Saat itu jugalah anak kecil itu merasakan sebuah pikiran dalam hatinya yang berkata," Aku ingin bersama orang ini…" saat pemuda itu berkata masih dengan senyum di wajahnya," Yah, aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu."_

_Angin berhembus di padang rumput itu ketika mereka masih saling memandang dan merasakan kesenangan karena bisa melihat satu sama lain. Anak kecil itu masih hanya menatap senang pria dihadapannya yang memuji cepatnya pertumbuhan dirinya. Dia senang dengan tatapan penuh perasaan pemuda itu saat menunjuk dirinya dan berkata, "Baiklah, mulai hari ini kau adalah adikku!"_

_Anggukan senang dia lakukan sebelum bertanya dengan tidak sabar, "Jadi boleh aku memanggilmu kakak?"_

_Pemuda itu tampak terkejut dan matanya tampak tidak terfokus. Dia berdiri terdiam seolah seketika itu juga berubah menjadi patung dengan mata yang menunjukkan kekagetan. Detik selanjutnya airmata nampak keluar dari kedua matanya membuat anak kecil itu merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pertanyaannya dan mulai merasa resah. Dia tahu bila mengeluarkan air dari mata berarti merasakan suatu ketidaksenangan akan sesuatu. Walaupun dia masih kecil dan tidak mengerti apa yang salah dari pertanyaannya tapi setidaknya dia mengerti bahwa merasa sedih akan membuat airmata mengalir. Airmuka anak kecil itu pun berubah menjadi cemas ketika pemuda itu melakukan gerakan pertama setelah airmatanya keluar yaitu menghapusnya dengan tangan kanannya dan berkata, "Ti, tidak. England juga tidak apa-apa. itu cukup kok."_

_Tidak mau membuat England sedih dan mengeluarkan airmata lagi, maka anak kecil itu mengangguk dengan wajah cemas._

_._

_._

Awan tidak lagi berwarna putih. Warnanya telah berubah menjadi abu-abu dan membuatnya mampu menutupi kilaunya cahaya matahari. Awan itu tak hanya menutupi satu-satunya sumber penerangan, tapi juga telah menurunkan hujan deras tanpa ada tanda-tanda ataupun niatan untuk berhenti. Suramnya cuaca mendampingi sebuah pertarungan di daratan. Pertarungan untuk memperjuangkan hak suatu bangsa. Pertarungan untuk melepaskan diri. Juga pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan kenangan. Di daratan itu, berhadapanlah seorang pria berambut pirang pucat beralis tebal memegang senapan panjang memakai baju Inggris-nya dengan sekelompok orang yang memakai baju hampir sama modelnya dengan dirinya namun berwarna biru. Pemuda yang menjadi pemimpin sekelompok orang itu berada di depan pasukannya dengan senapan panjangnya terarah pada lawannya yang dari Inggris didepannya.

Sang pemimpin menatap tajam lawannya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan kesal. Walaupun begitu, ia dapat melihat kesedihan di mata lawannya itu ketika ia berkata dengan perasaan sakit di didadanya karena melihat ekspresi lawannya," Hey England…"

Pemuda Inggris itu memusatkan pandangan pada pemimpin pasukan Amerika itu yang melanjutkan berkata," Ternyata aku memang menginginkan kebebasan."

Sekali lagi pemimpin pasukan Amerika itu merasakan sakit di dadanya yang harus mengatakan itu. Mengatakannya pada orang yang telah bersamanya sedari ia kecil, ini bukanlah hal yang mudah bahkan baginya yang mampu mengusahakan perjuangan untuk bisa bebas dari pengaruh negara lawan di hadapannya ini. Dia merasa beruntung hujan turun dengan derasnya sehingga mampu menutupi jatuhnya tetesan airmata yang masih diusahakannya untuk ditahan walaupun tidak sepenuhnya berhasil. Ia lebih menajamkan lagi tatapannya agar para pasukannya maupun pria Inggris di hadapannya itu tidak melihat bukti perasaannya yang merasa sedih harus mengarahkan senjata pada orang terakhir yang di inginkannya untuk itu.

"Aku bukan _anak kecil_ lagi."

Kata Amerika lagi dengan intonasi yang ditekankan agar pria Inggris itu mendengarnya mengerti maksud yang ingin disampaikannya bahwa ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai anak kecil yang harus diurus segala kebutuhannya oleh lawannya itu. Ia mengakui bahwa ia memang telah dirawat oleh England sedari ia baru mulai belajar tentang dunia dan mulai memahami tentang jati dirinya sendiri yang ternyata adalah sebuat _nation_ baru yang belum mengerti apapun tentang itu. Tidak mungkin dilupakannya. Hanya saja, perang yang membuatnya berhadapan dengan England ini, bukan dengan alasan hanya ingin menjadi negara yang _independence_ .

"Aku juga _bukan_ adikmu."

Ia tidak ingin dianggap adik oleh lawannya itu, orang yang selalu dan telah bersamanya itu sejak dia di usia bisa mengingat. Awalnya pun, dia menganggap England adalah sosok kakak baginya. Seorang kakak yang selalu menemaninya di kala ia kesepian, takut, dan cemas. Seorang kakak yang mengajarkan, mengingatkan, serta mengawasi dirinya. Seorang kakak yang ia hormati, kagumi, dan sangat ia sayangi. Namun, berjalannya waktu telah mengubah segalanya. Amerika tidak lagi menganggap England sosok kakak. TIdak lagi menganggapnya seorang saudara, guru, ataupun pengganti orangtua. Perasaan yang Amerika tidak bisa dikategorikan salah satu dari itu. Dimatanya, dihatinya, ditiap detik hidupnya, England telah menjadi sosok yang spesial.

England yang sedari tadi membiarkan Amerika mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan baginya membalas perkataan Amerika dengan, "Kau itu masih belum bisa apa-apa, bodoh!"

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, England!" sergah Amerika. Dia mengatakannya dengan seluruh ketidakinginan dikatakan seperti itu oleh England. "Kau tidak lihat posisi kita? Kaulah yang terdesak. Mulai sekarang, aku akan berdiri sendiri!"

Jika boleh dikatakan, Amerika tidak menginginkan ini. Ia, sama seperti England, menginginkan selamanya mereka bisa terus bersama. Sampai kapanpun. Tetapi, sejak Amerika menyadari perasaannya telah berubah terhadap England, ia tidak lagi menganggap pria Inggris yang membesarkannya itu sebagai saudara atau apapun nama hubungan dalam suatu keluarga. England adalah seseorang yang istimewa baginya. Melihat senyumnya, Amerika tahu harinya takkan lagi indah tanpa itu. Mendengar suaranya, Amerika tahu itu malamya akan terasa sepi tanpa itu. Menatap matanya, Amerika tahu jantungnya berdetak cepat untuk mengatakan, memberitahukan, serta mengumumkan pada seluruh bagian, tubuh, hati, maupun pikiran Amerika bahwa lelaki Inggris itu begitu berarti. Tentu saja semua itu menunjukkan bukti bahwa Amerika tidak ingin berpisah dari England. Lalu, mengapa ia melakukan perang untuk membebaskan diri dari Englad?

Alasan apakah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk berpisah dari England yang begitu penting baginya?

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" seru England seraya berlari dengan cepat ke arah Amerika yang sempat tidak terfokus dan England berhasil membuat senapan Amerika terlontar jauh dari dirinya dan Amerika. Dengan terengah-engah, England berkata," Siapa yang terdesak? Bodoh!"

Setelah berhasil membuat Amerika kehilangan senjatanya, kini giliran England yang mengarahkan senapannya di depan leher Amerika. Mereka bertatapan. Mata biru Amerika menatap dalam mata hijau England. Amerika berhasil mempertahankan airmatanya dan menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresi kepada England. Sebaliknya, England masih terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari tadi dan Amerika dapat melihat di sudut mata England, mengalir airmata yang bila tidak diperhatikan dengan seksama, tidaklah kelihatan. England menajamkan matanya, sama dengan usaha Amerika yang dilakukannya untuk menahan tangis.

Amerika menutup matanya menunduk. Ia merasa perkataan England benar. Dia memang bodoh. Dia bahkan terlalu naif untuk berpikiran bisa mengalahkan England. Apa dia lupa seberapa kuatnya England? Seharusnya dia tahu kekuatan England dalam peperangan. Dia yang sejak dulu melihat, mengagumi, dan mengidolakan England karena England-lah negara terkuat dari Eropa. Kekuatan tempur mereka telah membuat banyak negara tunduk. Sementara Amerika? Dia tidak memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan England dan sekarang membuat peperangan untuk kebebasan negaranya dari pengaruh England. Dia akui dia naif. Tapi, mengingat alasan dia melakukan semua ini, dia tidak menyesal telah memulai dan berjuang dalam perang ini. Amerika membuka matanya dan menatap ujung senapan England yang bejarak hanya 2 inchi dari lehernya.

"Tembaklah," ucap Amerika mantap tanpa keraguan. England terkejut mendengar perkataan pemuda yang berarti segala-galanya bagi dirinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya ketika airmatanya semakin deras jatuh bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan dingin yang sedari tadi masih setia mendampingi perang ini.

"Mana mungkin aku menarik pelatuk ini," perkataan England membuat Amerika menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat England yang menatapnya penuh kekecewaan, kesedihan, dan penggambaran seluruh hancurnya hatinya ditiap aliran airmatanya yang kini telah terlihat jelas dan tidak bisa disamarkan oleh hujan lagi. Airmuka pria Inggris itu terlihat begitu terluka saat menambahkan perkataannya tadi," …Bodoh!"

Englad menjatuhkan senjatanya dan kehilangan kekuatan kakinya akibat perasaan shock serta kehilangannya. Ia jatuh terduduk di hapadan pemuda Amerika yang sudah terlanjur disayanginya dengan sepenuh hati itu. Melihat itu, Amerika sadar. Walaupun ia cukup bodoh untuk mengadakan perang dengan England yang terkuat di Eropa, namun ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari betapa ia berharga bagi lelaki Inggris yang jatuh terduduk di hadapannya itu sehingga sanggup membuatnya untuk tidak menarik pelatuknya tadi.

Sorakan bergembira terdengar dari arah Amerika. Para pasukannya segera berlarian dengan senang akan kemenangan mereka yang ditandai dengan terduduknya England di hadapan mereka. Pasukan-pasukan itu saling mengabarkan kemenangan mereka kepada yang lain. Perlahan-lahan mereka berlari meninggalkan tempat mereka perang dengan Inggris tadi dan membuat Amerika serta England masih tetap di posisi yang belum bergerak sedikitpun dari tadi.

"Sial! Kenapa begini?" England masih menangis terisak karena hatinya terasa begitu hancur. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar akibat tangisannya yang penuh emosi. Dirinya terlihat begitu terguncang mengakui dirinya sendiri memutuskan untuk membiarkan orang tersayangnya harus pergi dari sisinya dan tidak kembali. "Kupikir…kita akan selalu bersama…"

Amerika mau tak mau ikut merasakan betapa hancur perasaan yang dirasakan oleh England. Sekelebat, muncul dalam ingatannya ketika ia masih kecil dan sedang bermain dengan England saat matahari mulai menuju arah barat. Langit tak lagi biru. Angin tak lagi hangat. Di saat pikiran Amerika kecil masih ingin bermain, England mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng Amerika kecil seraya berkata," Ayo, pulang. Amerika." England tersenyum saat Amerika mengangguk, menyambut tangan England, dan tersenyum padanya. Dalam ingatan Amerika, England begitu luar biasa. Tubuhnya tinggi, sikapnya tenang, dan selalu tersenyum di saat bagaimanapun pada Amerika. Di saat Amerika nakal dan membuat England memarahinya, setelahnya England masih tersenyum padanya. Di saat Amerika ketakutan dan tak bisa tidur, England memeluknya erat dengan perkataan yang membuat Amerika kecil tenang. Namun sekarang, yang dihadapannya adalah semua kebalikan dari England yang selama ini dikenalnya. Ini pertama kalinya melihat England tampak begitu lemah membuatnya berkata," Kau dulu begitu besar…"

Pemuda Inggris berambut pirang itu tidak menanggapinya dan masih menangis menundukkan kepalanya. Amerika berlutut di hadapan orang terkasihnya yang masih menangis itu dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kesedihannya membuat England terpuruk seperti itu namun tidak dengan penyesalan akan perbuatannya ini. Dia memiliki alasan.

"Maaf," ucap Amerika dengan tulus.

Dia sungguh meminta maaf karena alasannya yang tidak ingin melihat pandangan England padanya yang selama ini untuk seterusnya jika ia tidak melakukan semua ini. Ia tidak ingin nama hubungan mereka masih terkategorikan dalam hubungan saudara atau hubungan keluarga. Ia tidak ingin ia tidak berada dalam posisi tertinggi di hati England. Ia tidak ingin England melihat orang lain selain dirinya. Ya, Amerika tidak menginginkan semua itu. Yang ia inginkan adalah memiliki England sepenuhnya. Ia ingin selalu bersama England. Bukan sebagai saudara. Bukan sebagai adik. Juga bukan sebagai keluarga. Tapi, sebagai seseorang yang sepadan dengan England. Seseorang yang mampu jadi tempat berpegangnya dan mampu melindunginya serta mampu untuk memanjakannya. Yang Amerika inginkan adalah menjadi seorang kekasih. Sebagai sosok seseorang yang mencintai England dan pantas dicintai England.

Ia tahu umur mereka berbeda jauh. Karena itulah Amerika belajar banyak hal secepat yang ia bisa untuk mengejar ketidaktahuannya. Inilah yang menyebabkannya tumbuh begitu cepat dibandingkan negara lain. Ia ingin cepat dewasa untuk bisa bersandingan dengan England sebagai seorang kekasih. Bukan seorang adik. Ia pun sadar, hingga saat ini England hanya menganggapnya sebagi adik yang disayanginya. Untuk itulah, Amerika mengadakan perang ini. Ia ingin memutuskan tali persaudaraan dengan England. Agar England tak menganggapnya adik lagi. Agar England memandangnya berbeda. Agar England menjadi miliknya di kemudian hari.

Amerika dengan tiba-tiba menarik England ke dalam pelukannya, membuat England terkejut saat mendapati kepalanya berada di bahu kanan Amerika dan kepala Amerika di bahu kirinya. Tangan kanan Amerika memegang belakang kepala England sementara tangan kirinya melingkar di pundak England. Mendapati kehangatan Amerika, England membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Amerika dan membuat kedua tangannya mencengkram bagian belakang baju Amerika. Amerika mencium kepala England lama untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia menyayangi England dengan sayang yang beda dengan yang ditunjukkan England padanya. England masih meneruskan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi dipundak Amerika. Rasa sakit yang diperlihatkan England dalam tangisannya itu terdengar begitu pilu. Begitu menyayat hati. Tangisan pilu itu terdengar menyalahkan waktu yang membuat jadi begini. Menyalahkan apapun yang merebut Amerika tersayangnya darinya. Bahkan seolah mengatakan keinginan sebenarnya dari hatinya yang tak ingin melepas Amerika. Tak ingin berpisah. Tak ingin jauh dari Amerika. Dia tak ingin waktu ini berjalan kembali.

"Untuk selama ini...," didengarnya Amerika berbisik lembut di telinganya setelah menciumnya,"…terima kasih…"

England mengeratkan cengkramannya,"A-Amerika…," ucapnya pelan. "Amerikaaa…" ucapnya pedih dan di tengah derasnya hujan yang masih turun, ia menjerit pilu penuh rasa kehilangan , "AMERIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..!"

.

.

_Aku tidak selamanya menjadi anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau sadarkan?_

_Kau tahu? _

_Selama ini,_

_Aku mencintaimu…_

.

.

Thank you so much fo reading this story ^^

Please review if you like ^_^


End file.
